Naruto's Die R E
by Ancamna
Summary: Sasuke reads Naru chan's die r e....yeah great summary huh?


Disclaimer:

Lilly:

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

It was a normal day,sun shinning,birds churping and sasuke and naruto fighting.

"Shut up teme!"

"Its your fault Dobe!"

The blondes fists clenched and un clenched,he takes a deep breath,turns around and runs off.

"Your ot worth my time!"He yells over his sholder.

"Dobe you forget your- nevermind" he picked up his and naruto's backpacks and started off home.

'I'll just give it to him tomorrow.'

Later that night

"Finally home" the young uchiha closed the door and threw 2 backpacks down on the floor a journal came sliding out "Hm,whats this?" he picked up the black journal with silver characters that said 'freedom' with a black silk ribbon to keep it closed,was neatly tied in a bow.

'Cant be that important if he left it behind could it...would'nt hurt to look.' Sasuke took the silky ribbon between his fingers and slowly pulled.

'Maybe I shouldnt it is his...well its his fault for leaving it behing.' with that he opened that book and scanned through the pages.

'It's a diary?well,well,well,I can usw this to my advantage.'

There were ones from the 1st mission they were on and things about ramen and how he loved Sakura-chan and other random things.Then one struck his eye,it had watr droplets on some of the words were smuged

November 1st XXXX

_Sasuke and I had another fight today he called me stupid repeatedly_

'Wow he knows the word repeatedly.'

_He thinks I'm stupid,but i can think,it just hurts when i do._

'Hn thinking hurts his head,dumber than i thought.'

_My heart feels heavy and my eyes tear and-_

The words were smuged and hard to make out,but he tried to keep reading.

_I feek kuje U can't go on living,I can't stand it! Im,Im going to go to bed now,Good night my Journal._

Sasuke sat there and thought about all the things he had said to him,all the horrible things,and guilt started to set in.

'I did'nt know it hurt him this much,If I did I would'nt be so hard on him.'

November 4 XXXX

_Today Iruka-sensei and I went for ramen Kakashi-sensei came too.I think kakashi-sensei likes Iruka-sensei,later I asked Iruka-sensei if he liked Kakashi-sensei he got red and told me it was late and that i should go home and get some rest.I think I'll get them together later._

'Well,well,well,our sensei has a thing for Iruka-sensei.' He looked back down to read more.

_I feel lonely and empty,Iruka and Kakashi-sensei like each other,I can tell and everyone has someone,except me,Sasuke has all his dumb fan girls,I hate him!What makes him so damn special anyways!?!?_

Sasuke snorted at this and turned the page

November 5

_I'm going to make up a plan to get them together Dattebyo! I wonder if anyone will help me,I dont want to ask Sakura-chan she'll think its dumb,Sasuke and I fight too much,Hinata might help but she faints all the time._

'That dobe he still dosent get it does he?'

_I know she has a crush on me._

'Nevermind he knows!'

_She's nice but I dont think I like her that way,whats love?What does it feel like anyways?I guess I'll ask Iruka-sensei later.Night Night._

November 10

_Today,well last night I had an...interesting dream,Sasuke and I were fighting again and well one thing led to another and I had to take a cold shower._

'Hn,so the dobe has a crush on me,good for blackmail.'

_Tomorrow I'm gonna ask Iruka-sensei what love is!Bye_

November 13

_I'm in love Dattebyo!_

'Hn,probably with Sakura.'

_My heart starts pounding and I get this weird fluttery feeling in my stomach and I feel ackward in front of him._

'Wait,' he read the last part over again, 'him,Naruto's gay,well now I knew he liked me but who's he in love with?'

_I love him soo much it hurts,but when I get close to him he hurts me..._

"Someone's hurting my little Nau-chan their gonna pay!!!!" a few moments past as he realized what he had just yelled out...'Where did that come from?' helooked down 2 find out who his little Naru-chan fancied.

_We fight all the time,yelling,punching,the physical part dosen't matter that much anymore I'm used to it.When he hits me at least he touches me,when he yells though the things he says-_

There were water drops an this page too.

'He was crying when he wrote this,when i find this guy I'm gonna kill him!'

_I still love him tho.Damn you Uchiha sasuke why do I love you so!?!?_

Sasuke froze upon reading this and then he read it over and over again.

_I wish he'd love me back,but I know that he hates me,we're sort of friends and if he ever found out he'd hate me even more,I can't handle that._

November 14

_Were on a mission and I get to share a room with Sasuke,I'm so happy Dattebyo!When he sleeps he has a peacefull expression on his face,not his usual scowel, I love that face.G2G he's coming laughs cuming._

November 15

_The missions going well all we have to do is find a ladies cat again,and finish some of the farm work.I'm a little sad though,'cuz tomorrow were going home and I wont share a room with Sasuke anymore,I still can't believe I love him.OMG my face is red,it's been doing that alot lately.This morning we got into a fight and I got pinned by him and he asked me if I had a fever,he thinks I'm resting right now.I'm such an idiot,I think he's coming laughs cuming G2G later_

'And today we got into a fight and I told him it was all his fault,it wasn't even that big of a deal he only let go of the cat,Sakura got him anyway.How do I feel about him anyway.' The boy sat in silence for nearly a half hour till someone knocked on his door.

"Teme open up!"

'Shit' Sasuke hurriedly tied the ribbon back into a bow and shoved it into the backpack and zipped it up

"TEME!"

"HOLD ON DOBE!" he yelled as he put the backpack down next to his and ran to open the door."What is it?"

"Do you have my backpack?"

Sasuke snorted and opened the door the rest of the way.Naruto stepped in,Sasuke shut the door behind him.

"It's in my bedroom." he said walking passed the blonde boy,said boy followed in suit.

'Wow,Sasukes house is huge Dattebyo.' he thought as he looked around he was so peoccupied that when Sasuke stopped in the middle of his room he almost ran into the onex eyed boy.

"Here." he said as he handed the backpack over to it's owner.

"Thanx Teme."

"Uh,Naruto?"

'Wait did he just use my name?' "Mh yah?"

"Um,how do you feel about me?" sasuke knew but the thought still made him nervous

"Your my friend and rival why?"

"Anything else?"

'Oh god did he read my diary?' naruto made a horrified face.

Sasuke smirked and pulled naruto closer to him by his coller.Naruto made a meeping noise.

"You love me dont you?"

Naruto's heart stopped 'Shit!'

"Well Naru-chan." he practically purred.Naruto gulped.

"well,I,you see,I-"His words were cut off by a pair of lips on his.This made him meep again.Sasuke took this opportunity to let himself in.Tasteing every inch of his little dobe's mouth.Naruto moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.After what seemed like hours of bliss,which was only a few moments,they broke apart for air.Naruto was the first to speak.

"Wow..."

Sasuke smirked "Yeah."

"So..."

"Hm?"

"What does this mean,I mean...well..." The blonde was as bright red as a tomato.

"Whatever you want it to be."The pale boy said and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"So if I wanted us to be boyfriends then-"

"Then say the word."

"And if I umm...wanted more?" He got even redder

His smirk grew widder "Then I would be more than happy to oblisher"

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes.He drew in a deep breath "I love you."

Sasuke was silent for a moment and Naruto's eyes darkened and seemed to look hurt.Till Sasuke opened his mouth.

"I love you too,Dobe." he said before kissing his little Dobe's lips again.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

Well thats it for now tell me if I should keep writting on this story,I could probably write a second chapter if I tryed or leave it as it is.Well at any rate please Review. Ancamna E


End file.
